himfandomcom-20200214-history
Again
"Again" is a B-side originally released on the In Joy and Sorrow CD single, but was eventually released on the special Christmas limited edition album release of Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights, the Sacrament Vol. 2 CD single, and featured in the film Haggard. The song was performed vaguely on the Razorblade Romance Summer Tour in 2000 and written on the set lists as "Ooze" which may or may not of been the working title for the song. An earlier session take of the song with slightly different lyrics was released on Uneasy Listening Vol. 2 which comes from the Hollola tapes. Lyrics Again I've seen You turned your back on life again And I've seen Your stumbling downwards once again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again, yeah Oh you hear Me cry behind your back again And you hear My heart beat slowing down again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again, yeah Oh baby, yes I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again Despair holding our hearts again, ooh That's right Yeah Again (Hollovlad Tapes) I've seen You turned your back on life again I've seen Your stumbling downwards once again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again, yeah You've seen Me cry behind your back again And you've seen My heart beat slowing down again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again, yeah Oh baby, yes I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again And I feel Despair kissing our lips again And I feel Despair holding our hearts again Despair holding our hearts again, ooh That's right Yeah Versions Again This version features finalized lyrics and sound effects, but the single repeated piano key during the verses removed. Again (Hollovlad Tapes) This version features slight lyrical differences, a single repeated piano key during the verses and the sound effects that were removed in the final mix. The track listing originally had it printed as "Again (Hollola Tapes)", but it was changed on the final release with a reason not given. Hollola is a municipality of Finland located in the province of Southern Finland and is part of the Päijänne Tavastia region. Appearances Albums * Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights Special Limited Edition (2002) Compilations * The Singles Collection (2002) * Uneasy Listening Vol. 2 (2007) * Uneasy Listening Vol. 1 & 2 (2007) Singles * In Joy and Sorrow (2002) * In Joy and Sorrow Limited Edition (2002) * The Sacrament Vol. 2 (2003) Performance Dates 2000/09/24 - Exhibition Hall: Erfurt, Germany Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals